


Ultima Elementia

by Kokoai



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Seraph Sorey, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: Centuries ago, Mikleo had avidly celebrated Ultima Elementia. Although, when first derived it’s focus had been on furthering coexistence between seraphim and humans. Once solid coexistence had been achieved, traditions began to shift and the day became one for celebrating relationships, not even just interspecies, but all relationships.





	

Rain came down inside the house. Mikleo coughed as he waved a hand around in an attempt to force smoke away. Eyes still stinging, but vision returned, he retrieved entry number five in the Gooey Stuff Competition from the smoking oven.

“How could this have happened _again?_ ” His groan buried under the crack of plate against table. An entire week he’d spent with Lailah learning the basics of baking, and had even made this exact cake twice with no more than her supervision. Yet now, when it mattered most, everything that could go wrong did. Letting his ruined apron crumple against the ground, he shuffled to the main room, falling onto the couch.

Light mist floated through the air as his forearm came over his eyes. _Stupid holiday._ Centuries ago, Mikleo had avidly celebrated Ultima Elementia. Although, when first derived it’s focus had been on furthering coexistence between seraphim and humans. Once solid coexistence had been achieved, traditions began to shift and the day became one for celebrating relationships, not even just interspecies, but all relationships.

Decades had passed of Mikleo spending this day scowling at how things had changed. Sorey had gone three decades without knowing the holiday existed— courtesy of Mikleo forgetting it’s existence—, but now knowing and being the hopeless romantic, insisted they celebrate accordingly. Though he’d only mentioned this two weeks prior.

Shifting onto his side, Mikleo’s mind ran with how he could possibly salvage what little plans he had. Eyes landing on a clear crystal orb on the table, he pushed himself up and conjured a bubble around it. A light blue glow emanated for almost a minute before it turned red.

 _“Mikleo? I figured you’d be busy preparing.”_ Lailah’s voice rang clear from the orb.

“I… the cake was a failure. Five times over.” Hearing the words clawed at his mind. 

_“Oh dear! You did fantastically with me.”_

“I know. I guess I can only bake with a Fire Seraph’s blessing.”

_“Hm. Seems you need a new plan. Why not your specialty?”_

“But I already make that on a weekly basis. He’ll be expecting something different.”

 _“Meebo!”_ Mikleo jerked at the sudden voice change.

_“Quite being dumb. You know anything you do will work. Stick to what you’re good at, but add something you usually don’t.”_

“Edna…” He glanced outside to make sure it hadn’t started snowing. If she had been in front of him, he’d have never let such a soft thankful expression show.

 _“Hmmm, seems like that worked.”_ Lailah giggled, no doubt holding a hand over her mouth.

“I’ll be in touch.” Mikleo indeed had an idea, one that may be another catastrophe waiting, but he felt hopeful. The colorless orb clattered back to the table.

Shifting the Black Stuff Competition into a large trash bag, he cleaned the table before making a mess of dishes and various ingredients.

He only had until morning to get this right.

_____________________________________________

Tension visibly left Mikleo’s body as he sank into the hot water. Sorey had wasted no time in fully submerging himself, coming up for air just as Mikleo settled. A soft laugh fell as Sorey shook water from his hair. Containing the full length of his hair was impossible, and silently Mikleo was thankful. Seeing Sorey with his blond hair floating all around him proved a challenge to look away from. As it were, Mikleo also couldn’t focus on anything else beyond stray hairs sticking against Sorey’s bare chest.

“Earth to Mikleo. Where’d we lose you?” Shining green mere inches from him forced him back to reality. He stammered, lips flapping wordlessly.

“Uh, sorry.” Since when could a bathhouse instantly change their water temperature? Mikleo turned his head at the same moment that an up splash came at him.

“That wasn’t supposed to hit your face.” Sorey stiffened, a hand on his neck. Mikleo’s glare had Sorey sinking. And then a rush of water rolled over his head. His shrieked muffled.

“Mikleo!” He sputtered, glaring in return. Before he could get a word in, Mikleo had another splash, only against his back.

“You really think you can win this?” Mikleo huffed, hand loosely motioning to the water around them. A sudden gust of wind had him focused on pushing now wet hair off his face. Clearing the last bits from over his eyes, he saw another wave coming. In retaliation, he lifted a hand, ready to split the wave, but before he could, it dropped and split into two separate currents. The twin flows swirled to collide with each side of his head.

“What the—?” Mikleo could only look at Sorey with a blank expression. Sorey grinned as he caused a swirl of water below his palm.

“Zaveid taught me a few tricks for using the wind to control water.” His grin shifted to a smile as he met Mikleo’s gaze.

“Hmpf, still shouldn’t be picking a fight with me when I could dump every drop in this bathhouse on your head.” Sorey laughed. And Mikleo couldn’t even think about pretending to be angry. His head fell sideways. There were times, often random and unexpected, that Mikleo wondered if he were dreaming or stuck in an illusion.

Water lapping against him had his eyes drifting enough to see Sorey moving towards him. He tensed. Not knowing what he was expecting.

“Hey…” Sorey trailed, a hand lingering next to Mikleo’s. Eyes clamping tight, Mikleo let his hand float to clasp Sorey’s.

“I’m fine.” Mikleo muttered lowly. Sorey slowly shifted to hold Mikleo against him. His other hand wrapped around Mikleo’s shoulders and started rubbing light circles. Every move the Water Seraph made was accommodated for. This eventually lead to Sorey backed against the wall with Mikleo in his lap. Both arms had encircled after Mikleo buried himself against Sorey’s chest.

Light kisses fell against Mikleo’s temple. Each one, while not truly alleviating his pain, eased it at least. Forcing his breathing to an even state, Mikleo managed to lay a soft kiss against Sorey’s neck before sliding off his lap. Those greens were shaking, yet that smile spoke nothing but support. After giving a small smile in return, Mikleo sank below the water.

He spent a few moments in relishing in the calm waters. Warmth surrounding him. Sorey’s aura still ever present. His world shifted and he felt grounded again; knowing without a doubt that this was reality. Breaching the surface, he found Sorey with a softness to his eyes but a hanging jaw.

Watching Mikleo gently pull back locks sticking to his neck and chest, Sorey went numb. He had no doubts that he looked like a fish, but the sight of Mikleo dripping and at ease left him paralyzed.

Light laughter rolled over Mikleo’s lips as he slid over to Sorey. A quick peck against his cheek lead to red blossoming across Sorey’s face. Head tipping down, his hair fell to block his face. Mikleo laughed again before taking his hand and suggesting they return home.

_____________________________________________

Night had fallen by the time they reached Elysia. Mikleo sighed as Sorey once again questioned what special treat Mikleo had made. With a slight pout, Sorey took their intertwined hands and pulled Mikleo against him; arms snaking around his waist to keep him in place.

“You can be as cute as you want. I’m not telling you.” Mikleo tried to ignore how Sorey was rubbing their noses together.

“C’mon, we’re almost home anyway.”

“And the less patient you are the longer it’ll be.” Sorey groaned but said nothing back. With a smirk, Mikleo gave a light kiss against Sorey’s lips before slipping out of his grip. Sparing not even a single word, Mikleo darted up the hill. Sorey only a few seconds behind.

Half way home, Mikleo threw a glance over his shoulder to see Sorey still trailing behind. Confidence bursting, he let himself relax. Slowly his eyes slid closed. Every inch of Elysia remained as familiar as his own hand. He could tell by the abrupt cut in the wind that he’d gone past the gate. A short while later and he opened his eyes to see his house, with Sorey perched against the door.

“Wha—” He started as he slid.

“I win. Again.” Sorey grinned. Mikleo glared before pushing past him and through the door. Knowing full well that the other was on his heels, Mikleo headed into what they called a kitchen. He spun around suddenly, hair smacking Sorey’s face.

“Close your eyes.” Mikleo’s demanded was met with instant obedience. Mikleo couldn’t help taking a few seconds to simple stare at Sorey. Then he noticed the bouncing. With an inward laugh, he turned towards a literal ice box. Pushing back a makeshift lid, he retrieved a circular cake.

Sorey’s face lit up the moment his saw the cake. White with gold and blue accents.

“You actually baked something?” Giddiness palpable in his tone.

“Not… quite.” Mikleo trailed as he set the cake on the table. With careful movements, he sliced. As he lifted a single slice from the platter, Sorey gasped loudly. Inside the cake were four different colored layers; red, blue, yellow, and green.

Mikleo held a borderline smug smirk as he went over to Sorey, cake on a smaller plate and fork in hand. He lifted a single bite towards Sorey, who wasted no time. For a moment, there was fear that Sorey would literally pass out. Then he sprang back up, hands clutching Mikleo’s shoulders.

“Dude! You made a cake out of ice cream!” Mikleo knew he had a blank stare. He felt like the sun had burst from the sky to rest directly in front of him.

“It— it’s not that impressive. They’re pretty common these days. But I’ve—” Mikleo didn’t get to finish before Sorey’s lips were on his. Chocolate and vanilla lingered on his tongue even after Sorey had pulled back. Mikleo couldn’t fight the tug at his lips when the most blinding smile in existence sat in front of him.

“My gift is nothing compared to this.” Sorey went sheepish, rubbing his neck.

“Knowing you, it’s probably something cheesy.” Mikleo let his arms loosely cross. 

“Saying I can’t be romantic?” Sorey huffed before looking away.

“Maybe so cheesy it’s oddly romantic.” Mikleo could suppress a small chuckle. Sorey let out a hmpf before darting into the other room. Pulling out a few books from the shelf, he retrieved a small box hidden behind them. Taking the box, Mikleo spared a glance at Sorey before opening.

Atop a layer of fabric sat a purple stone ringed with green handing between twines of silver metal that weaved and twisted around itself to form a full choker. Gently taking the necklace between two fingers, Mikleo’s vision started to blur slightly.

“Sorey…”

“I know. I know, it’s low quality compared to the things you’ve bought in Ladylake.” He still wouldn’t meet Mikleo’s gaze. There were numerous imperfections, dents in the oddest of places in the metal, the green ring having a small dip at the top. Yet each one acted like part of a signature. A maker’s mark one could say.

Holding the necklace by the clasp out towards Sorey, Mikleo got to see the entirety of those bright green eyes. With the piece shakily taking from his hands, Mikleo spun around and held his hair up high enough to exposed his neck.

Heat rushed down to his fingertips as he slid his hands around Mikleo’s neck, momentarily distracted by brushing against soft skin. Hair cascaded over his arms, a pause before every strand slid off. Mikleo smiled brightly, and fingers over the jewel. Had his heart stopped? Sorey couldn’t tell, nor did he care. Cold ran across his lips. Only a moment later and his arms were around a thin waist.

A year could have passed and neither would have noticed. Any notion of a world beyond them had vanished. Until they separated. Heavy breathes danced across cheeks. Mikleo slid his arms around Sorey’s neck, pulling himself to rest against Sorey’s shoulder.

“Sorey…” Nothing but that single word came. Not for a lack of knowing what to say, but no string of words being able to possibly communicate his feelings. The arms around him tightened before there was another whisper.

“Mikleo.” He could have cried then and there. Knowing from the thousands of subtleties buried beneath those three syllables, that his feelings were not only understood but returned. He refused to cry though. He’d always said he’d never been one to cry on this holiday.

With Sorey’s lips on his again and green reaching his very soul, no amount of resistance could hold back the barrage. A hand came to thumb at the streaks, all without breaking their rhythm. Mikleo gasped against their kissing as Sorey swept him into his arms.

As much disdain as Mikleo held for Ultima Elementia, if Sorey treated him like this even once a decade, he’d helplessly grow excited for the stupid holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I'd do Valentine's day soymilk, but man has writer's block been real x.x (Though I did adopt another plot bunny while writing this).
> 
> I know it's short and really wasn't entirely what I had planned, but hopefully it still gave some warm fuzzies. And if people want it, I'll add a smutty part two (though there's a good chance it wouldn't get posted till after Valentine's day)


End file.
